1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of exercise and therapy devices and more particularly relates to an exercise and therapy device for the fingers, hand, wrist and arm of the user.
2. History of the Prior Art
Several common medical conditions have been connected to tasks involving highly repetitive manual acts or acts necessitating wrist bending or stressful wrist and hand postures. Such medical conditions can also arise from injuries such as from accidents. One such condition is carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) in which the median nerve is compressed or swollen at the wrist, leading to chronic wrist pain, numbness and muscle weakness in the forearm and hand.
It is estimated that 10% of adults suffer from CTS. Common activities that have been identified as contributing to CTS include construction, typing, text messaging, sports training, cycling, crafting, push mowing and use of power tools. CTS is also thought by some medical professionals to cause heightened symptomatic responses among those suffering from osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and conditions brought on by nerve and joint damage.
Similar difficulties are often experienced by those who have suffered a stroke or hand, wrist or arm trauma or who suffer from arthritis. While these conditions can make the simplest of tasks difficult or painful, a measure of relief is afforded through improved circulation, stretching of tendons, muscles and joints and strengthening of muscles.
One effective CTS preventative measure recommended by OSHA and health professionals is to take frequent breaks from repetitive activities. Software programs such as WORKRAVE™ AND XWRITS™ are available to remind users to take breaks and stretch their wrists during computer keyboard usage. Health professionals have suggested wearing wrist braces at night and during repetitive activities. Professional physical therapy techniques include soft tissue massage, conservative stretches and exercises to encourage improved circulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient personal wrist therapy device that allows CTS sufferers to regularly stretch and exercise affected areas of the fingers, hand, wrist and arm during regular breaks from repetitive movements.